Candy Party
by Tom-Kaulitz-Lover-Forever
Summary: Party Party Party, Tokio Hotel and some friends throw a wicked party... What will happen during this party? Bill Kaulitz, Tom Kaulitz, Georg and Gustav.
1. Friends and Sugar

Domi's POV  
I was just hanging out in my room, bored out of my mind when I heard That'sJust the Way We Roll by the Jonas Brothers. It was my phone and immediatly knew that it was my best friend Taylor. "Hey Tay!" I answered. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to have a party." She told me. Against my better judgment I agreed. Things never went well when Tay and I were together.

"Sure thing. Who else is going to be there? You are invinting the guy right?" I asked. The guys were our boyfriends and their best friends. Bill, Tom, Georg, and Gustav. That's right, Tokio Hotel.

"Of course, don't forget the gummy bears!" She reminded me before I hung up  
the phone.

Tay's view  
"HALLO" I screamed coming through the door.

"Quiet down." Tom said.

"NO I CAN'T." I said.

"Why not?" He asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I HAD FOUR BAGS OF GUMMYBEARS, TWO BAGS OF SKITTELS AND TWO LARGE COKE'S."

"Oh boy." Domi said coming down the stairs.

"DOMI!" Bill said grabbing her and hugging her.

"LET GO OF ME TOM THE GUMMYBEAR PEOPLE ARE COMING SOON!" I said.

"She's on a major sugar high." Domi said

Bill's POV  
Taylor had come in already on a sugar high, and I was surprised that  
Domi wasn't already hyper yet. But I knew it was coming, she had a Red Bull  
in one hand and a mix of skittles and gummy bears in the other.

"I can see that." I responded. Domi looked around to see if anybody else had  
made it. But we were the only four.

"Where is everybody else?" Domi asked

"The guys will be here soon, and Nell and Amber a little later." I informed  
her.

"Wicked." She stretched on her tipy-toes to kiss me. The moment was ruined by Taylor yelling.

Tay's POV  
"DOMI GIMME THE CANDY!" I said trying to get out of Tom's arms.

"NO." Domi said right as I broke free. She took off running up the stairs.

"Don't lock yourself in my room." I said but to late. "I have a key to my room." I said opening the door. "NOW GIMME THE CANDY!" I said running after her we ran all around the room till I stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Domi asked.

"I HAVE SOME CANDY UNDER MY BED!" I said going to my bed and pulling out my pixie stick, gummybear, skittels, hershey kisses and littel bars and m&m's  
peanut and normal. "YUMMY!"

"TOM SHE HAS MORE CANDY!" Domi yelled.

"OH NO!" Tom said.

"HEY I HAVE TONS MORE!" I said.

*****************************************************  
This is a story that DomiRae are writing together so tell me what you think and I'll tell her.


	2. Water guns and Candy

Tay's view  
"I HAVE TONS MORE!" I yelled.

"Share." Bill said chasing me.

"Never." I screamed running out in the hall and down the stairs and out the  
door.

"Bill stop chasing her." Domi said coming after us.

"Guy's it's just candy." Tom said following the maddness.

"IT IS MORE THEN CANDY TOM!" I yelled still running.

Amber's POV  
I arrived at my friends appartment with Nell. I found Georg and Gustav just  
staring at the door. I then heard a loud crash, that could not be good. I'm  
guessing Domi and Taylor were having a fight with Bill and Tom over candy.  
"Candy?" I asked Georg, my best friend since I was three. He was now  
myboyfriend.

"I guess so, ran right past us when we came in." He answered. Nell just shook  
her head and headed over to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Her boyfriend Gustav asked.

"Practical joke, wanna join?" she offered us. I followed Gustav and Georg  
andfound that Nell had stashed four water guns in her giant purse.

"Of course!" I said grabbing one of the biggest guns.

Tay's view

"Hi Guys." I said as I ran up the stairs and past Nell and Amber. "They want  
my candy." I said not stopping.

"OH." They both said.

"Yeah Bye." I said flying back out the door."Guys I give up lets go back  
upstairs." I said out of breath as I reached the last step.

"Me too." Bill said.

"Oay but no more candy for a while please." Tom said.

"I wil go thrity minutes at the most." I said walking throught the door

Nell's POV

We were all waiting by the door for the four to come in. I couldn't wait to  
see the look on thier faces. I was brilliant.

"Guys, their coming!" Amber warned, grabbing her gun and taking her place by  
me. The door opened and we let them have it.

"Take that suckers!" Georg yelled out.

"What the hell?" Tom asked gettting away from the water. We all layed our  
toys down.

"I can't believe you messed up my hair!" Bill growled. Domi and Tay just  
looked amused. They always took things well. Bill and Tom on the other hand  
were going to be seaking revenge.

"Oh, come on Sweeite, it will be okay." Domi patted Bill's arm. "Besides you  
look cute all wet." I just rolled my eyes.

"You guys better watch out." Tom threatened. "Payback is a b*tch."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::)

BIG SMILY FACE Comment please. *Eats cookie*


	3. Thirty Pounds Of Cheese

Bill's POV

I was so upset, they had completely ruined my hair.

"I look like a drowned cat." I stated. Domi just smiled at me.

"But a very cute drowned cat." She was always so sweet. Tom was very upset.

"Guys, my room. Now." He said storming off. Bill, Taylor, and I followed him up the stairs into his and Tay's room. "Okay, we need a plan." He said pacing back and forth.

"Tomi, it's okay." Tay said trying to calm him down.

"No, we need revenge." Bill said agreeing with his brother.

"This is crazy." I told Tay who was sitting beside me on the bed.

"But it's going to be fun." She said giving up on trying to stop this.

"I guess." I agreed searching for some candy under her bed.

"What are you looking for?" She asked when I started crawling under her bed.

"More candy." I told her.

"Here." She grabbed a bag from some place that I didn't see.

"Yay!" I said excited. "So, what's your plan?" I asked the twins who were talk quietly in a corner.

Tay's view.

"Tomi whats the plan?" I asked after he didn't answer Domi. "TOM!" I yelled.

"Tay were thinking." Is all he said. I just got up and went into the bathroom and grab a watergun. "Tell me or I will soak you guys." I said giving Domi a watergun also.

"Okay we don't have a plan yet." Tom said.

"Okay." I said sitting down.

"Do you have anymore candy?" Domi said.

"Yeah I have fourteen more bags hiding in here." I said going over to mine and Tom's closet. "Here." I said getting out two more bags and throwing Domi one.

"Thanks." She said.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" I shouted.

"What is it?" Bill asked.

"We could dump melted cheese on them." I said smiling.

"Were are we gonna get the cheese?" Tom asked.

"Look under the sink." I said.

"Okay WOW!" They said.

"Why do you have melted cheese under the sink?" Tom asked.

"I was saving it for pranks." I said.

Bill's POV

Why Tay had hid cheese under the sink was beyond me.

"That explains the weird smell coming from their." I told them. They all jsut looked at me like I had grown three heads. "What? Has nobody else smelled it?" Everyone just shook their heads.

"I think you always went in there once Tom was done." Domi told me.

"Possibly. So, lets go get the cheese." I told them heading towards the bathroom. They all followed me.

"Here it is!" Tay said pulling it out. Their was a large box that read 'PRANKS' across the top. "Thirty pounds of nacho cheese."

"THIRTY POUNDS?" We all shreaked.

"Tay, why the hell did you buy thirty pounds of nacho cheese?" Tom asked his girlfriend.

"Because...well, I'm not sure. It sounded good at the time." She answered. "Now will you please help me carry this." She told the boys.

"Sure thing." Tom said taking the box. We all followed him back to his room. This was going to be so fun!

Tay's view.

"By they way Bill you might want to not put on your cowboy boots."

"Why?" He asked me.

"I might have filled all of them with cheese." I said hiding behind my boyfriend.

"I'M GONNA HURT YOU!" He yelled.

"NO YOUR NOT!" Tom yelled.

"WHY NOT?" He asked.

"I KNOW YOUR WEAKNESS NOW LETS GET TO WORK!" Tom yelled back.

"Thank you." I said kissing Tom.

"Your welcome Tay." He said. "Now how are we gonna get them with this?" He asked.

"Me and Domi could fake fight. Then when there in the right spot you could hit them."

"NO!" Domi said.

"Fine." I said sitting on Tom's lap. "Then how do we get them?" I said as Tom wrapped his arms around my small waist.

Domi's POV

I was thinking of a plan. this had to be good, really good. it had to be the best of the best.

"I GOT IT!" I interrupted the silence.

"What is it?" Bill asked grabbing my hand and pulling me down to his lap.

"Tay and I distract them while you all sneak up and pour it all over them!" Taylor just looked at me. "What? Like they would actually believe that we would be fighting?" I asked her.

"True, we never fight...unless it's over candy." She said smiling.

"So, you all ready?" Tom asked. We all nodded and Tay and I headed down stairs.

Tay's view

"Coming." I said kissing Tom and getting up. "So what are we doing excatly?" i asked Domi well we sat on the sofa.

"Nothing remember." Domi said.

"Oh so what do you guys want to do?" I asked the guys.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Nell yelled.

"Okay." I said.

"So where are Bill and Tom?" Gustav asked.

"Changing." I said. "We didn't want to."

"AHHHHH!" Amber and Nell sreamed as they poured the cheese on them. The rest of us just laughed.

"RUN!" Domi and me said.

"You better run." Gustav said


	4. Truth, Dare, Double Dare and More

Tay's view.

"That was great." I said. We were all on my and Tom's floor out of air.

"What should we do next?" Tom said as I sat in his lap Domi did the same with Bill.

"Relax." Domi said.

"Let's play Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise and Repeat." Tom said with an evil grin.

"No thanks let's just relax's and have candy." I said.

"Please...." Bill and Tom said together.

"Fine." Me and Domi said together.

"Yeah I get to start Tay what's your choice?" Tom asked.

"Dare." I said.

"I dare you to kiss my brother on the lips."

"No my other choices."

"Wear my baggie clothes or just be in your undies."

"Gimme some baggies clothes." I said as we went to the closet. I came back in a white and black checkerd shirt with light blue pants and a hat to match and his checkerd board shoes.

Domi's POV

I laughed at the sight of my best friend in extremly baggy clothes. She pulled it off well though.

"Your turn Tay!" I said. "Taste the freakin rainbow!" I said throwing skittles at her when she didn't pick someone.

"Okay, just for that, Domi what is your choice?" She asked me.

"Let's see...how about Double Dare." I said taking a challenge.

"I double dare you to strip down to your underroos and do the Macarena." She said. I knew taking the dare was a bad idea.

"Fine." I said pulling off my black shirt with guitars on it. I then slid out of my pink plad mini-skirt. I was now standing around in a balck bra with neon stripes and matching undies.

"Sexy." Bill said with a smile.

"Danke." I thanked him in his natural language.

"Wow." Was all Tom said.

"Cram it Tomi." Tay said stuffing some gummy bears into his mouth. I laughed and started doing the Macarena. It took me just a few seconds to finish the dace. I quickly slid my clothes back on.

"My turn!" I said with a devious grin. "Who shall be my victim?"

Tay's view.

"Tom pick your torture." Domi said with and evil grin.

"DOUBLE DARE!" He yelled.

"I dare you to...."

"TAKE A BATH IN CHEESE!" I yelled.

"What cheese?" Bill asked.

"And why?" Tom asked.

"That's for saying 'wow'" She said with an evil grin. "I have more cheese in the top of the closet." I said going and getting it.

"Okay." Domi said.

"Put on a swim suit." I said as the rest of went to go fill the tub. Tom came in with his hair up in a bun and red swim shorts. He got it well after we pushed him in. We started to walk out.

"Oh no you don't." Tom said trying to pull mr in.

"I'm free." I said getting out of his baggy clothes. I was in my neon green undies after that.

"I think I should go get some clothes." I said walking out. I came back out in my white skinny jeans with black tang-top and my rainbow fuzzy slippers.

Domi's POV

"That was a good idea Tay!" I said giving her a high-five when she made it out of the bathroom in her neon green undies.

"Thanks!" She said, it took her a second to realize that she was almost naked. "I think I should go get some clothes." She said walking into her room.

"You know, I like this game a lot more than I thought." Bill told me.

"Did you decide this because you saw me do a jig in just my underroos, or because you haven't been picked yet?" I asked him.

"Tough choice." He said messing with me. I hit him. "Ow, okay, you in ur underroos." He said giving me a kiss. Just then Tay came out of her room.

"Get a room, gah!" She said joking with us when she caught us in the kiss. "Think we should check on him?" She asked pointing to the bathroom.

"Eh, let him suffer some more." Bill said with an evil grin.

"What did I tell you about torturing your brother?" I asked him jokingly.

"That it was evil and rude." He said with a puppy dog face.

"Okay, now go get him outta there." I said shoving him into the bathroom not wanting to get pulled into the cheese.

"Why me?" He asked.

"You are the only one who hasn't been dared yet." Tay said coming up with something at the last minute.

"Ugh, this is not going to be good." He said entering the 's POV

"Bill I gonna take a shower." I said as he walked in.

"Okay." He said walking back out.

Tay's POV

"He's gonna take a shower." Bill said.

"I want join him." I said. "Just kidding."

"I HEARD THAT!" Tom said.

"LOVE YOU." I yelled back falling on the bed.

"LOVE YOU TOO!" Tom yelled back.


	5. Cookies and Promise's

Domi's POV

We were all back in Tom and Tay's bedroom. I had almost forgotten about our party guest until I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Bill asked. I'm sure he knew who it was, but just wanted to mess with them.

"It's Nell, were all going to go home and shower." She called from the other side of the door.

"Okay, see you guys later!" Tom yelled.

"Revenge man, revenge!" I hard Gustav yell. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sure." Tay said grabbing a package of oreos and a jar of peanut butter. "Anyone up for weird food?" She asked.

Tay's POV

"Sure." I said grabbing a package of oreos and a jar of peanut butter. "Anyone up for weird food?" I asked.

"YEAH!" Tom said getting out more oreos and sitting right behind me.

"Sure." Bill and Domi said together.

"Let's play some more." I said.

"MY TURN!" Tom yelled. "Tay."

"Dare." I said sitting in his lap.

"I dare you to kiss my brother on the lips." He said.

"Are you never going to give that up?" I asked.

"I won't give it up till you do it." He said.

"Fine but i'm not leaving your lap." I said.

"I'm not leaving Bill's." Domi said form the floor where they were.

"I'll move." I said getting up and kissing Bill then returning to my spot.

"Bill." I said grinning.

"Double Dare." He said.

"I dare you too cram ten oreos in your mouth."

"Okay." He said.

Domi's POV

I was a little upset with Tom for making Tay kiss Bill. But I knew that nothing was going to happen, she was head over heels for Tom. It was hilarious to see Bill cram ten oreos in his mouth.

"Careful." I said when he was on his eighth oreo. He had a big mouth, and he could fit at least twelve oreos.

"Now chew." Tom told him once he had all ten in. Bill looked at him like he was crazy. He then turned to me and gave me a look that asked if he really had to.

"Does he seriously have to?" I asked Tay for him.

"No, that wasn't one of the conditions." She said. "Stop torturing your brothers Tomi." Bill then spit out the cookies and started eating them one by one.

"Your turn Bill." Tom said. I knew he wanted to be picked.

"Okay, Domi." He said in my ear, but lound enough for everyone to hear.

"Promise." I said twisting around on his lap to face him.

"Promise me that will marry me one day." My mouth dropped. I had never expected that one.

"Wow." Tay and Tom said at the same time.

"Um, yes!" I said kissing him.

"Way to steal the spot light once again Bill." Tom said once we forced our lips apart.

Tay's POV

"Shut up Tomi that was cute." I said my head now in head now in his lap.

"Whatever you say." He said coming to kiss me.

"No." I said turning away. "Just kidding." I said kissing him.

"My turn Tay." Domi said.

"Truth."

"Would you marry tom if he asked you to?" She asked.

"Hell ya." I said.

"OH thank you." Tom said kissing me.

"Tom."

"Truth."

"Would you like to marry me?"

"Hell ya." He said kissing me again.

"Tay"

"Promise."

"Promise me that you'll never leave me and that you'll marry me."

"I promise." I said kissing him.

"AWWWWWW!!!!" Bill and Domi said together.


	6. Sandwiches and Video Games

Domi's POV

"Hey Tay, come help me with something" I told my best friend. She followed me out of the room while the boys stayed behind.

"What is it?" She asked me once we were in my and Bill's room.

"I think we should prank the guys." I said, I knew that it was kinda mean considering that they pretty much just proposed to us.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, nothing horribly evil, just something sweet." I said thinking of a brillant plan.

"I'm in." She agreed.

"Okay, here is the plan." I began. "We distract them with food and video games downstairs, then we set up something romantic in our rooms." I said.

"I will go set up the video games and get some food." She said turning to leave.

"Wait." I said stopping her. She turned around to face me. "Please try and leave some food for the guys."

"Okay, but I'm not making any promises." She said with a smile. She then left and I started to get some stuff out from under my bed.

TAY'S POV

I'm now in the kitchen making sandwiches and much more.

"TOMI!" I yelled up the stairs.

"What?" He said from our room.

"COME HERE NOW!" I yelled "WITH BILL!" I yelled going back into the kitchen.

"What?" He asked coming into the kitchen.

"Help me take this food into the living room. Please." I said.

"Okay." He said taking the soda and sandwiches.

"Thank you." I said taking the rest.

"Here play some video games." I said placing the rest down and taking a couple sandwiches and walking up the stairs.

"Okay." Tom said.

"I'm gonna kick your butt." Bill said.

"You wish." Tom said back.

Domi's POV

Tay had just joined me in my room.

"Did you distract them?" I asked her dragging the last box out from under my bed.

"Tom saw the food and was lost to the world. Then Bill noticed the video games, we should be free for hours." She told me.

"Okay, help me seperate the boxes." I told her. "The ones marked with green x's should go to your room for now and the red ones stay here."

"What's even in them?" She asked starting to sort the boxes.

"Remember the valentine dace?" I asked. She just nodded her head.

"Well, the decorations from that are in the boxes with the red x's." I told her.

"What about the green x's?" She asked.

"Decorations from the halloween party." I said.

"This is going to be fun." She said with a huge smile.

"I know." I agreed taking some of the boxes to her room.

Tom's POV

"I win again." I said.

"Best 200 out of 300." Bill asked going for the last sandwich.

"Sure and my sandwich." I said grabbing the last one and eating it.

"Let's go." Bill said starting up another round.

"Prepare to die." I said.

Bill's POV

I couldn't believe that Tom stole the last sandwich, actually I could.

"Guys!" I heard Domi call from upstairs.

"Gut your butts up here!" Tay yelled.

"But I was just about to make my come back!" I complained loudly.

"I don't care, we have a surprise!" Domi ordered. I was usually the boss of everyone, but Domi was always the boss of me.

"Coming!" Tom and I said at the same time.

"Race you!" Tom said darting for the stairs. I quickly caught up with him and passed him. It wasn't that hard considering he couldn't run well in his large pants.

"I win!" I declaired at the top of the stairs.

"Can you two quit competing and come over here?" Tay said. We both sighed and done what she said.

When Domi opened the door to our room I was in shock. It was decorated in balck and red, my two favorite colors and there was a banner that read "I love you" hanging on the wall.

"This is amazing." I told her. "Thank you!" I said giving her a kiss.


	7. Pranks and Naps

Domi's POV

After Tay and I showed the twins their surprise Bill and I went into our room while Tay and Tom done the same thing. I woke up the next moring in Bill's arms. It was the most amazing feeling.

"Wake up!" I heard someone yell from the door. I really didn't want to open my eyes.

"Go away Tay." I said in a sleepy voice.

"Never!" She said running and jumping on my bed. I let out a scream.

"What is it?" Bill said sitting up.

"Oh, you are so going down." I threatened her.

"If you can catch me!" She took off.

Tay's POV

"GET OFF DOMI!" I screamed from under her. "TOMI HELP DOMI CRUSHING ME!"

"Shut up." She said stufing candy in my mouth.

"DOMI GET OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" Tom said running down the hall toward Domi.

"AHHHHH...." Domi yelled as Tom pulled her off of me.

"Meet me in our room Tomi." I said taking off into our room.

"Okay Love you." He said going after Domi. "DOMI YOUR DEAD!"

"BILL HELP!" Domi yelled.

Domi's POV

Bill came running down the hall to help me.

"Get off of her!" Bill said tackling his brother.

"It's not nice to bite!" Tom yelled out.

"All is fair in love and war!" Bill yelled the famous line.

"What the hell does that even mean?" Tom asked.

"If only you payed attention in school." Bill told him.

"Get off!" Tom said pushing Bill off of him and running into his room.

Tom's POV

"Get off!" I said pushing Bill off of him and running into my room.

"Tay are you okay?" I asked when I walked in to find her in the closet.

"no" She said not even taking her head up from her knees.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting next to her.

"You."

"WHAT!"

"I'm kidding." Tay said laying heard head on my shoulder.

Domi's POV

"Are you okay?" Bill asked me once Tom had taken off.

"Yeah, just really hungry." I said hearing my stomach make some weird noises.

"Lets go get you some food." He said taking my hand. "I have an idea." He said once we were in the kitchen looking for something to eat.

"What is it?" I said noticing the devious smile on his face.

"Just some payback." He said grabbing random items from the cabinets and refrigerator.

"Can we eat first?" I asked grabbing a pop tart out of his hand.

"I guess." He said with a sigh.

Tay's POV

"Tomi will you pass me a soda out of the mini fridge along with some chips." I asked.

"Sure." He said getting off the bed and grabbing the my soda and chips.

"Thanks." I said drinking my soda.

"Your welcome." He said going back to watching the flatscreen T.V.

Domi's POV

"Okay, their distracted by the TV." Bill whispered holding a can of spray cheese and a bottle of ketchup.

"On three." I whispered back holding a bottle of mustard and rach dressing.

"One, two, three. ATTACK!" We said covering them with condments.

"What the? What are you doing?" Tom yelled.

"Payback." I said with an evil smile that I had learned from him in the past years.

"This is my favorite shirt." Tay said with a huff.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Okay, I forgive you." She said going to give me a hug.

"Whoa, I don't want to be covered in all that goo." I said stopping her.

"Me either, I'm going to take a shower now." She said grabbing some clean clothes. "And you owe me a shirt." She told me.

"Okay." I agreed.

"And you both have to clean this up." Tom told me and Bill.

"In your dreams." Bill and I said walking out.

Tay's POV

"Tom grab your swim suit so we can just take one shower." I said well I got into mine.

"Already in it." He said.

"Okay. You can come in." I said turning on the water well thinking about payback.

"What are you smiling about?" Tom asked as we got in.

"Payback." I said.

"Yah!" Tom said.

Domi's POV

"You do realize that their going to get payback right?" I asked Bill once we were back in our room.

"Yeah, I figured that." He said with a sigh. "I guess we just have to keep look out."

"Yup." I agreed. "So, what should we do today?" I asked changing the subject.

"I think we should all go out and have some fun." He told me.

"And call a truce?" I asked.

"Yes, that would be nice." He said laying back on the bed.

"I will talk to Tay once they are out of the shower." I told him joining him on the bed.

Tay's POV

"Tom I was thinking that maybe we should do truths cause I hate this." I said.

"Hate what?"

"Getting messy."

"Okay." He said turning off the water.

"Can we take a nap?" I asked as we got out.

"Sure." He said leaving the bathroom.

"Will you give me my black short's with my white tang-top and black and white socks with my fuzzy slippers. Please."

"Okay Do you want me to match?"

"Yes please."

"Here you go." He said handing me my stuff. I quickly changed and put the towels away and walked out.

"You look so cute." I said getting on the bed. Tom's wearing black basketball short and a white sleeve less shirt.

"I love you." I said into his shirt.

"I love you too." He said going to sleep.

Domi's POV

I must have fallen asleep curled up next to Bill. When I woke up Bill was sound asleep still in his pajamas just as I was. He looked so cute sleeping. I looked at my phone and it said that it was just 8:00a.m. Tay and Tom must of woken us up earlier.

"Bill, wake up." I said gently shaking my sleeping boyfriend.

"What is it?" He asked sitting up.

"Tay and Tom are out of the shower." I told him.

"Okay, lets go call a truce." He said getting up. I followed him into their room.

"Aww." I said when I saw them curled up together sleeping.

"How about we go take a shower then wake them up?" Bill suggested.

"Great idea." I agreed. "I will go get some clothes." I said turning to go back to our room.


	8. It's a Draw

Domi's POV

"Tay, Tom, wakey wakey." I told my sleeping friends once I had gotten out of the shower. I was now wearing red skinny jeans and a plain black v-neck.

"Wake up sleepy heads." Bill said trying to help me. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black concert shirt.

"Yo, losers, get up!" I finally yelled after ten minutes of being nice.

"I'm up, I'm up." Tay said sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "What do you guys want?"

"A truce." Bill answered.

"Okay, we were going to offer the same." Tom said finally moving.

"And we want to go out today." I said. "Like a group date thing." I explained some.

"Sounds fun." Tay said with a yawn. "Just give me some candy and coffee to wake me up."

"Done and done." I said handing them bags of skittles while Bill gave them the cups of coffee we had brought to wake them up.

Tay's POV

"Tay can we match again?" Tom asked.

"Okay." I said. He was wearing black jeans and a white and black top. I went into the closet and got on the same thing.

"Let's go." I said putting on my hat.

Domi's POV

"Tay, Tom!" I called up stairs. "Come on, we have to leave now!" Bill had the keys to his car in his hand and was standing by the door.

"Almost ready!" Tay called down. We were going to go have pizza then try and see a movie, if those two would ever hurry up. "Okay, let's go." Tay said jumping off the last step.

"I'm driving." I said grabbing the keys from Bill's hands.

"No, I am." Tom said reaching for the keys. I moved my hand before he could grab them.

"Nice try, but I'm the only one who doesn't almost get us killed." I said opening the door to leave.

"Fine." Tom said giving up.

"Shotgun!" Tay said right behind me.

"In your dreams." Bill told her. "I get shotgun."

"Stop fighting." I told the two. "You can take turns."

"Okay." The both agreed.

Tay's POV

"Can we go to the race track later?" I asked.

"Yeah can we?" Tom asked.

"Okay." Domi and Bill said together.

"SWEET!" Tom and me yelled together.

Domi's POV

When we arrived at the pizza parlor we all jumped out of the car.

"PIZZA!" Tay yelled heading for the door.

"Hello, what would you like?" The waitress asked once we were all seated.

"Um...a large cheese pizza please." Bill said.

"And four mountain dews." Tay piped up.

"Okay, it will be just a minutes." The waitress said leaving.

"Stop poking me!" Tom yelled. Bill and I just looked at him. "Tay was poking me!" He defended himself.

"No I wasn't." She said innocently.

"You're losing your mind Tomi." Bill said shaking his head.

"Here are your drinks." The waitress said coming back with four large cups filled to the rim with Mountain Dew.

"Hehehehe." I used my evil laugh.

"Oh no, were in for it." Tom said once me and Tay started a race to see who could finish their drink first.

Tay's POV

"I win!" I said.

"No you didn't!" Domi said.

"Tomi who won?" I asked.

"It's a draw." Bill and Tom said together.

"Can I get another soda?" I asked.

"No more contest." Tom said ordering me a Dr. Pepper.

"Thanks." I said when I got it.


	9. Broken Hearts

Tay POV

"Bill should we give the girls there present know or later?" Tom asked as we left the racetrack.

"Later." Bill said as we got in the car.

"Do we have a say?" Domi asked. "Cause I say now."

"No." Bill said.

"Domi hit him." I said.

"No." She said.

"You girls can wait ten minutes." Tom said as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Fine." I said.

"Thank you I think." Bill said.

"Yea were home." I said jumping out of the car and running into my room.

"Tay wait up." Tom said running after me. "Close your eyes." He said as I heard the closet door open.

"Can I open now?" I asked.

"Yes." He said sitting down next to me.

"PUPPIES!" I yelled.

"A boy and girl pug." He said.

"The boy is Tom and the girl is Tay." I said the Tom is black and Tay is black with a tan tail.

"Wait I have one more gift." He said pulling something out. He got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"Hell yes!" I said as he put the ring on my finger.

Domi's POV

Tay went running off as soon as the car came to a stop. It wasn't even in a full stop, it was more of a slowing down when she jumped out.

"She is way to excited." I told Bill as Tom went running after her. "But so am I!" I said jumping out of the car myslef and running up to my room.

"Now close your eyes." Bill told us once we were in the room.

"Do I have to?" I begged.

"Yes, now do it." I obeyed my boyfriend. I heard a door open "Okay, open." I opened my eyes to find a kitten. It was completely black and the cutest thing I had ever seen.

"Can I name it?" I asked Bill when he handed it to me.

"Of course." He told me. "It's a girl."

"Gremlin." I said thinking of the movie that had scared me when I was little.

"Cute." Bill said when I heard a squeal come from down the hall. A few seconds later Tay came running in my room.

"Domi guess what!" She said bouncing up and down.

"What?" I asked a little afraid of the answer.

"Tom asked me to marry him!" I was in shock, Tom and Tay were making a major commetment.

"Wicked!" I said hugging her. "We have planning to do!" I said thinking of the ceramony and the reception. This was going to be fun.

Tay's POV

"I have to call my brothers." I said.

"They live down the street." Domi said.

"So Lumi's gonna be mad." I said.

"Why?" Bill asked.

"He dosen't like Tom." I said. "But kiro and Strify will be to exictied."

"Sweet." She said as I called them in the bathroom. We started aruging in Russian.

"What's wrong?" Domi asked when I came out.

"My dad said I can't marry Tom." I said crying. "He also said I have to move back home so it dosen't happen." I said badly cry now.

"Thats not fair." Tom said.

"I have to go there gonna come get my stuff." I said taking off the ring and giving it to Tom as I walked out. "Bye."

Domi's POV

I couldn't believe that Tay's dad was being such a jerk. Tom was crushed after she walked out.

"We have to do something to stop this." I told Bill, he nodded in agreement.

"This is crazy, I'm going to go stop her." I said grabbing my keys. "You stay here and comfort Tom, he really needs it right now." I told Bill.

"Okay, be careful and I love you." Bill said giving me a kiss goodbye. "Don't worry." I said turning to Tom. "I will fix this." I said leaving to go stop my best friend from making a big mistake.

Tay POV

"I'm here." I said walking through the door. I heard people yelling.

"No I will not let her marry him!" My father yelled at Kiro, Shin, Strify, Yu and Romeo.

"Well were not gonna let you stop her!" Kiro yelled.

"GUY'S SHUT UP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Why won't you let me?!" I yelled at my dad and Lumi.

"He dosen't care about you." My father said.

"Yes he dose!" I yelled. "If I can;t marry him I am never getting married!"

"Yes you are!"

"NO!" I yelled an ran out the front door.

"Stop!" I saw Kiro, Shin, Strify, Yu and Romeo running after me.

"Why can't he let me be happy?" I asked.

"Because your his only daughter." Romeo said hugging me.

"Come on we have a wedding to plan." Strify said.

"No we don't." I said.

"What?" Yu said they were all takin back.

"Maybe dad's right maybe he dosen't love me." I said.

"He dose." I turned around to see Domi there.

Domi's POV

I couldn't believe that Tay would ever think that Tom didn't love her. He more than loved her, he was in love with her.

"How do you know?" She asked me, a tear escaped her eye.

"He was crying is eyes out when I left, and you know that he never cries." I said recalling the sobs I hear when I was leaving.

"Just because he was crying doesn't mean that he loves me." She said.

"I know that he loves you, he always has and always will." I told her. "Don't let your dad get inside your head. He can only control you for three more months. When you're eighteen you can do whatever you want." I explained.

"What if everything changes in three months?" She asked.

"Taylor!" I yelled her full name. It was something that I rarely did, and she knew that I was serious when I did. "Stop being irrational and do what you know is right?" She just stood there for a few minutes.

"Fine, lets do this." She finally said breaking the silence.

"So, we still have a weading to plan?" Strify asked.

"Ja!" Tay and I answered and then burst out in laughter.

Tay's POV

"Let's go back to the house." I said.

"I have an idea." Yu said.

"What?" The rest fo us asked together.

"I could adopt you." Yu said.

"How?" I asked.

"Easy all I need is our manger to say yes." He said.

"Deal now let's go back to the house." I said taking off running.

"Wait up!" I heard everyone yell.

"No I have one very sad boyfriend!" I yelled back.

"Tom!" I yelled going into our room. HE was just laying there on the bed crying. "Tom i'm back and not leaving." I said going over to him and hugging him.

"You came back." He said once he stopped crying.

"Yeah for you." I said we were still hugging when everyone else came in.

"Here." He said as he put my ring back on.

"Thanks." I said.

"Tay can I talk to you?" Bill said.

"Sure but Tom's coming too cause he's not letting go anytime soon." I said getting up.

"I want to ask Domi to marry me." He said in his room. "But i'm scared she'll say no."

"She will not say no she loves you with all her heart and Tom lighten up your grip please." I said.

"Sorry." He said as he did then we walked out and downstairs.

"Domi Bill want's you." I said.

"Okay." She said running up the steps.

Domi's POV

I was happy to get things resolved and Tay and Tom both looked happy when they came down the stairs.

"Domi, Bill wants you." Tay told me when she saw me laying on the floor for no reason.

"Okay." I said hopping up and taking the stairs two at a time. I had no idea why Bill would want to talk to me alone, but I went with it.

"Halo!" Bill greeted me with a hug once I found him pacing in our room.

"Hey, what is it?" I asked couriously.

"Okay, well Tom kinda stole my thunder and I know this is a little crazy considering you just turned eighteen." He was rambling.

"Bill, just ask me already." I said with a smile. He was so cute when he was nervous.

"Dominic." He said getting down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" He asked pulling out a beautiful ring.

"Yes!" I said holding back my tears as he put the ring on my finger. This had turned out to be a great day.


	10. MY CAR IS GONE

Domi's POV

It was later that night when Tay and I were watching a movie in my room while Bill and Tom were at a band meeting.

"Can you believe that were getting married?" I asked Tay while not really paying attention to the movie that I had seen a million times.

"I knew, and to the guys of our dreams!" She said.

"Can you pass me the skittles?" I asked. "This is amazing day!" She handed me the skittles and Gremlin started to sniff them.

"I know, I'm just so excited." She was feeding her new puppy Tom while watching the movie.

"Do you think it's okay to feed kittens skittles?" I asked trying to keep them away from Gremlin.

"Probably not." She said geeding Tom another piece of popcorn.

"Like it's any safer feeding a puppy popcorn?" I asked.

"Fine." She said setting the bowl on the nightstand by my bed. "I'm gong to get some , you want some?" She asked me.

"Sure, I will come with you. This movie is boring anyway." I said grabbing Gremlin up and going downstairs.

Tay's POV

"Hey have you seen my puppies?" I asked.

"Yeah there sleeping over there." I pointed to the living room bed all of them shared.

"Okay. I want Tom to come home." I said borad out of my mind.

"They should be back in about ten minutes." Just then the door opened.

"TOM!" I yelled hugging him.

"BILL!" Domi yelled doing the same thing. Were all hugging when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." I said. "Hello." I said opening up the door.

"Hi Tay."

"Lumi what do you want?" I asked.

"I came here to ask why the guys are moving out."

"There gonna live with us from know on." I said.

"Oh."

"Bye." I said shutting the door.

"Wait dad want's you to come home."

"You can tell him never!" Tom yelled.

"This dosen't included you!" Lumi yelled back.

"Yes it dose were getting married." I said. "Now go away." I said shutting the door again.

Domi's POV

"Tay, I think you should work things out with your family." Bill told her.

"I think not." She told him. "Who is up for some dancing?" She asked turning on the stereo system. She then grabbed Tom and they started dancing.

"Come on." Bill said taking my hand. "Lets dance." We started to dance along to the slow song that Tay had picked. The song was almost over when there was yet another knock on the door.

"Who is it this time?" Tom asked slightly annoyed.

"I'll get it." I said letting go of Bill. When I opened the door it was the last person I had ever expected to see. "Mom?" I hadn't spoken to her in three years when I had moved away with my dad.

"Hey Sweetie, it's been so long!" She said coming in.

"Yeah, there's a reason for that." I said. "How did you find out where I live?" I asked.

"Oh you know, that one person from that one place." She said. I gave her an evil look. "Okay, Taylor's dad called me a few hours ago and I happened to be in the neighborhood."

"Out. Now." I oredered. Thank God she listened, but I knew that she was going to be back soon.

Tay's POV

"How did she find you?" I asked.

"Your dad." Domi said.

"No he has gone to far now." I said. I got up and went to go find my law books my mom had given me befor she was murded. "Ah ha I can sue my dad." I came in saying.

"How?" Tom asked.

"Since in my mom's will I was suppose to go to Yu. Well since he's 19 I can."

Domi's POV

"Tay, you are brilliant!" I said hugging her. "But how are we going to get away from my mom? I know that she isn't going to give up."

"You're right." She continued reading in one of her books. "Here, you can get a restraining oreder if she starts stalking you." She offered.

"That sounds like my mother." I said sitting back. "I just hope she doesn't find out that I'm getting married to Bill soon." I said thinking of how crazy the woman is.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be the best thing." Tay agreed.

"I want some tacos." Bill said out of nowhere. We all just looked at him like he had grown three more heads. "What? I haven't eaten in hours." He said.

"Lets go get some food." I said with a sigh. "We can worry about this later, we should be celebrating."

Tay's POV

"One problem my dad and your mom are at the end of the driveway and Tom your car isn't there." I said looking out the window.

"WHAT!?" He yelled. "My car's gone." He said starting to cry.

"This is it i'm calling my uncle the police officer. Who hates my dad." I said calling him.

"MY CAR!" Tom yelled going to our room.

"Oh no." I said getting off the phone and chasing him.

"What?" Bill said follwing me.

"We have a gun in our room and you know how much he loves that car." I said.

"Oh no he wont use it." Bill said as we enterd the room to find Tom loading the gun.

"Tom you use that gun and the engament is off." I said.

"Fine." He said putting down the gun and going into the bathroom.

"TOM NO KNIVES EITHIR!" I yelled.

"Fine." He said poutting.

Domi's POV

"Well, this is just perfect." I said sitting on the couch while Tay was trying to calm Tom down. Bill sat next to me and put his arm around me.

"It's okay, things will work out. I promise." He told me.

"How can you know that?" I asked.

"Because, somehow we are going to get away from your mom and Tay's dad." He said. "Even if we have to live on a remote island for a year."

"Very funny." I said throwing a small pillow at him.

"I'm just trying to lighten your mood." He said holding me close to him.

"Just calm down! I will get you a new car!" We heard Tay yell from upstairs.

"I don't want a new car, I want my old one!" Tom retorted.

"Maybe we should go help." I said getting up. Bill followed me into Tom and Tay's room. "What's going on now?" I asked.

"I want my car back!" Tom said.

"And I told him that I would buy him a brand new car that was the exact same as the one he had before." Tay explained.

"Well I want MY car." Tom pouted.

"Maybe it will turn up." I suggested.

"And if it doesn't than you need to stop acting like a little kid Tomi." Bill told him.

"Fine." Tom gave in.

Tay's POV

"Tomi tell me why you want your car?" I said.

"I bought it that's why." He said.

"That's it because you bought it." I said walking out.

"Tay wait." He said getting up and following me into the living room. "What's wrong?"

"You care more about the car then me!" I yelled.

"No I love you both the same!" He yelled.

"It's a car!" I yelled.

"No it's not it's unquic just like you!" He said as Domi and Bill came in.

"Promise." I said.

"Promise." He said.

"What was that about?" Bil asked.

"I WANT MY CAR!" Tom yelled and stormed off.

"Great now I need to go calm him down." I said walking into the kitchen. "TOM GIVE ME THE KNIFE!" I yelled.

Domi's POV

It seemed like everytime we would get Tom calmed down he would get mad once again. It was now almost midnight and I was tired and didn't feel like putting up with it.

"TOM GIVE ME THE KNIFE!" Tay yelled at him.

"No, I'm going to slove this." He said.

"Tom!" I yelled when I saw this all go down. He turned to face me. "Put down the knife and get over it!" I told him. "It's a freaking car, it's not as important as Tay." I continued on my rant. "If you go and do something stupid than you are going to go to jail and then you won't get to marry Tay!" He just looked at me for a minute, I could tell he was thinking. It was the same thinking face Bill used.

"You're right, but I'm going to get my car back." He said walking over to a crying Tay.

"Tomi, it's just a car. I don't want to lose you over something so stupid." She told him.

"I'm sorry love, I promise to be more calm and think things through." He told her.

"Now can we get some sleep?" Bill asked them.

Tay's POV

"Let's go to bed." I said.

"Night." Bill and Domi said walking out.

"Tom sit." I said he sat down I then sat on his lap.

"Promise me that you'll never do that again."

"Okay." He said as we got up and went to room and went bed.


	11. I WANT AN ORANGE WEDDING DRESS JK

Yea an update. I DON"T OWN TOKIO HOTEL but if I did hehe the things I could do.

Tay's POV

"GUYS WAKE UP!" I yelled.

"Why?" Tom asked coming down the stairs with Domi and Bill.

"How did you get a trampoln in the living room?" Bill asked as we all got on.

"Easy I had the guy deliver it through the backyard our parents are still out there oh and my brothers are sleeping at a hotel till they leave." I said.

"Let's play some games on it." Tom said.

Tom's POV

After playing on it for about three hours well gotsat down and played Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise and Repeat.

"Let's take a nap." I said to Tay.

"Okay let's just sleep on the trampoline." She said lying down on the pillows.

Domi's POV

I had no idea why Tay wanted to have a trampoline in the living room, but it was a great idea. We all fell asleep after hours of jumping around, I was so worn out by then that I was already laying down just throwing the pillows at Bill.

"Wakey wakey." I felt someone gently rocking my body, I didn't want to get up, but I knew I had to.

"Nein." I said rolling over and away from Bill.

"Come on." He said pulling me up.

"No, I want to sleep!" I said pulling myself back down.

"Okay, but you asked for it." He warned and then I felt him jumping and I flew into the air.

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" I said getting up.

"Whoever is jumping better stop right not!" Tom said sitting up which caused Tay to do the same thing.

Tay's POV

"Night night." I said falling down into Tom' lap.

"Come on get up." Tom said.

"No." I said.v

"Please." He asked.

"No." I said holding him.

"Bill Domi help." Tom said.

"One, two, three." They siad jumping.

"I'm up." I said hitting my head.

"Tay are you okay." Domi asked as I just layed there on the floor.

Domi's POV

"Tay, are you okay?" I asked my best friend who was now laying on the floor. She didn't move and I got down to help her. "Come on Tay, get up." I said shaking her, but she still didn't move.

"Is she okay?" Tom asked jumping down to help me.

"I don't think so, Bill call 911." I ordered when Tay sat up.

"GOTCHA!" She yelled. "That's payback for waking me up."

"Tay, you scared the crap outta me, don't ever do that again!" I scolded her.

"I'm sorry, but you shouldn't have woken me up." She said. "Can I get something for this new headache I now have thanks to you guys?" She asked.

"Sure." I said leaving to go get some medicine.

Tay's POV

"Thanks." I said taking the medicine.

"Tay are you okay?' Tom asked as I just layed there.

"No it hurts when I move." I said not moving.

"Do you want me to carry you?" He asked.

"Yes please." I said as he picked me up.

"Thanks." I said going back to sleep in his arms.

Domi's POV

"I'm so happy Tay is okay." I told Bill after Tom had carried her up to their room.

"Me to." He said giving me a kiss. "Do you wanna get something to eat?" He asked me.

"You heard my stomach didn't you?" I asked recalling the funny noises that my stomach had made a few minutes ago.

"Ja, I will go tell Tomi and Tay, you get the keys." Bill said running up the stairs. I made my way under the giant trampoline and over to the door.

Tay's POV

"Bill shut up!" I screamed. He was dancing around the room going on about how cute we look.

"You guys look so cute together." He said.

"Tomi get him please." I said not opening my eyes my head hurts to bad.

"Sure." He said. "Come here Billa!" He yelled getting up again.

"Get off your ruining my hair!" Bill yelled. "Domi help!"

"Shut up!" Tom yelled.

"Tomi!" I yelled.

"Coming." He said lying with me again.

Domi's POV

I wondered what was taking Bill so long, but then I heard some yelling and someone falling. Bill must have done something and Tom had to go attack him.

"Bill, I'm starving, let's go." I said once I got upstairs to find Bill getting up from the floor.

"You're going for food?" Tay asked suddenly interested.

"Yeah, Bill was suppose to tell you that. Do you want something?" I asked her.

"Sure, you know what I like." She told me.

"What about you Tom?" I asked him.

"Get me the same thing as her." He said.

"Okay, we will be back in a little bit." I said dragging Bill downstairs with me.

Tay's POV

"Yeah i'm getting a big mac with fries and a ." I said now happy.

"Okay." Tom just said holding me.

"I want a shower." I said out of the blue.

"Okay." Tom said.

"One problem my head hurts really bad." I said.

"Oh want me to join you?" He asked.

"Swimsuits." I said. "Can I borrow on of yours?"

"Sure."

Domi's POV

"You should have let me drive." I told Bill. He had insisted that he drive and I reluctantly gave in.

"Nein. You are way to tired to do anything." He said noticing how I had been fighting to keep my eyes open.

"Well if you wouldn't have woken me up I wouldn't be tired." I retorted.

"Well, you should take a nap until we get to McDonalds." He said.

"I guess." I said giving into my sweet dreams.

Tom's POV

I feel really bad for Tay I mean she's in alot of pain.

"Tom my heads felling better." Tay's said.

"That's good." I said we're just sitting here letting the water hit hear head she hasn't opened her eyes except to get dressed.

Bill's POV

Domi had fallen asleep as I was driving. She looked so cute when she was asleep and I couldn't bring myself to wake her when we got to McDonalds. I knew what she and Tay both liked so I ordered and the food while she slept.

"Were home." I told Domi once I had finally gotten the car parked in our driveway.

"Did you get the right thing?" She asked rubbing her eyes which messed up her makeup.

"Yes, and you just messed up your eyeshadow." I said with a laugh.

"Don't laugh at me." She said grabbing the food and running inside. I grabbed the drinks and followed her.

"I HAVE FOOD!" I heard Domi yell and then footsteps. Tom and Tay came running down the stairs. They both had wet hair so I was guessing that they had just gotten out of the shower.

"Gimmie!" Tay said grabbing on of the bags. "No! I didn't want chicken nuggets!"

"Those are mine Einstin." Domi said grabbing the bag from her. "This is yours." She threw a bag at her.

"Come on Tomi, lets go eat." She said taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen. Domi and I both followed.

Tay's POV

"Yum fries!"I yelled sitting on Tom's lap. Domi did the same.

"Calm down." Tom said.

"No." I said bitting into my burger.

"Fine but at least slow down." He said.

"Fine." I said.

"Tay we need to start planning our wedding's." I said.

"Later we eat first." I said.

"Fine." She said.

"One thing I want a Orange wedding dress!" I yelled.

"What?" Tom asked.

"I'm just kidding guys." I said.

Domi's POV

"You better be kidding!" I said throwing a fry at Tay.

"I'm so excited!" Tay said eating the fry that I had thrown at her.

"That was my fry!" I told her.

"You shouldn't have thrown it at me." She said.

"I'm mentaly growling at you." I said eating a chicken nugget.

"It's not nice to growl." She told me.

"It's not nice to steal other peoples french fries!" I responded.

"Okay girls, that's enough." Bill said interrupting our spat. Tay and I just looked at each other and I kenw that she had the same idea I did. We both threw some fries at him.

"Okay, okay, enough!" Bill said surrendering.

Tay's POV

"Let's go watch t.v and eat." Tay said getting up and going on the tramp.

"Okay." Domi said coming out. We turned on The Nightmare Befor Christmas.

"Stupid commercals." I said. "What's with all the bra commercals?" I asked.

"Wow." Tom said.

"Eat!" I said shoving some his fries in his mouth.

"Tom's right." Bil said so Domi did the same thing.

Domi's POV

"You know, I think I need a new bra." I told Tay joking around.

"Me to, we should go shopping tomorrow." She agreed.

"Can we come?" Bill and Tom asked at the same time."

"Nope." Tay said.

"It's going to be a girls day!" I said, both of their faces fell.

"Aw, don't be sad, we might show you what we bought." Tay teased them.

"Maybe." I said. "Maybe they will just have to wait."

"You girls can be so mean!" Tom said crossing his arms and putting on a pouty face.

Tay's POV

"If your gonna act like a baby then now more kisses for you." Me and Domi said together and then we turned our backs.

"I'm sorry." Tom said.

"No more pouting." I said.

"Deal." They both said.

"LET'S BOUNCE!" I shouted.

Domi's POV

"Hey guys," I said after we had been jumping for about ten minutes. "We should invite Nell and Amber!"

"Great idea! I will call them!" Tay said jumping off to go get the phone.

"Don't forget Georg and Gustav!" Tom told her.

"Of course!" She said. "They're on their way!" She said after she hung up.

"Wicked!" I said grabbing a pillow and hitting Bill with it.

Tay's POV

"Come in!" Domi yelled from the under the tramp.

"Wow." They said together.

"Attack!" Tom yelled as we came out and attacked them with pillows.

Domi's POV

Tay had a brilliant to attack everyone once they came in. It worked out perfectly except for when we were out of pillows and our friends were giving us death stairs.

"RUN!" I said heading upstairs with Bill, Tay, and Tom behind me. We all ran into my room and locked the door.

"Okay, so that might not have been my best thought out plan." Tay said.

"No, really?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Okay, okay, just let me think." She said. "I got it!" She exclaimed after a few minutes. "Sorry guys, but we have to use your bed."

"What do you mean?" I asked a little worried.

"Get the covers and pillows." She said. I immedatly knew what she was thinking. We took all the pillows and covers and headed downstairs.

Bill's POV

Tom was lost, just as I was. But as always we just went with Domi and Tay. Tom and I had pillows and Domi and Tay were carrying a blanket.

"Okay guys, on three me and Tay will cover them with the blanket then you guys attack with the pillows." Domi finally explained their plan. Tom and I nodded to say that we understood.

"One, two, three!" Tay said running and throwing the queen size blanket over our four unsuspecting victims.

Tay's POV

"Run!" I yelled after hitting them. Bill, Domi and Tom running after me.

"That was fun." I said lying on mine and Tom's bed.

"Should we just wait in here?" Bill asked.

"Sure I guess." Tom said.

"REVENGE WILL BE SWEET!" I heard Gustav yell.

"Calm down Gusti!" I heard Nell yell.

Domi's POV

I knew that we were in for it when I heard Gustav.

"Guys, I'm worried." I told them.

"Don't be, they will eventually give up." Tom said. "Just like when were on tour and I prank Georg."

"Why do you always prank Georg?" I asked.

"He's fun to prank, but I also like to prank Bill." He said with an evil grin.

"Yeah, like when you take my clothes." Bill said annoyed.

"Aw, don't worry sweetie." I said kissing him on the cheek.

"Let us in!" I heard Amber yell through the door.

"Never!" Tay said with an evil laugh. Tonight was going to be very interesting.

Tay's POV

"Let's take a nap." I said lying down on Tom.

"Get a room." Bill said.

"This is our room." Tom said sitting up so I fell in his lap.

"Stop moving." I said

"Okay I will once we lay down on the bed." He said picking me up.

"Where do we lay?" Domi asked.

"Theres some sleeping bags under the bed." I said into Tom shirt.

"Thanks." They said making up a bed.

??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

COMMENTS= UPDATES *Will give you cookie if you comment*


	12. Bring It On Granny

Tay's POV

"GUYS WAKE UP RIGHT NOW AND UNLOCK THIS DOOR SO YOU CAN FEEL MY PAIN!" Gustav yelled.

"Never!" Domi yelled from this side.

"SHUT UP BEFOR I SHOOT YOU GUSTAV!" Tom yelled really angry.

"You wouldn't dare." Georg said.

"HE WOULDN"T BUT I WOULD!" I yelled. "YOU WOKE ME UP!" I said not moving.

"Run!" I heard amber yell.

Domi's POV

You never woke Tay up. She was very cranky if you interrupted her sleeping. This time she took off like a lightening bolt and the next thing I heard was a lound crash and someone yelling in pain.

"You're going to pay for this!" I heard Georg yell.

"Get off of us!" I heard Amber. This was my que to go and break up whatever was going on.

I drug myself downstairs in Tay's bunny slippers that I had stolen from her floor. I found Tay sitting on top of Amber and Georg, Nell and Gustav were no where to be found.

Tom's POV

"Tay get off them." I said running down the stairs.

"No." She said as I grabbed her.

"Run!" Amber yelled as they bolted out the door.

"I'm gonna get you!" Tay yelled as they drove off.

"Calm down." I said holding her wedding style well she kicked like mad.

"Fine." She said doing a pouty face and crossing her arms. "I want candy." She said jumping down and running into the kitchen.

Bill's POV

I followed Domi and Tom downstairs, I just watched as Tay ran off and Tom just shooke his head.

"I'm hungry to." He said heading into the kitchen.

"I will fix some food." Domi said with a sigh, she then followed the other two into the kitchen as did I.

Tay was sitting on the counter stuffing some gummi bears in her mouth and Tom was standing with the refrigerator door opening while Domi was opening collecting various ingrediants.

Tay's POV

"Domi will you make me some waffles?" I asked.

"Why don't you make some?" She asked back.

"Because you make really good coco chip ones." I said.

"Fine." She said.

"Yay." I said now really happy.

"Tom please get me a soda." I said.

"Which kind?" He asked.

"I feel like a pepsi." I said.

"Here you go." He said handing it to me and sitting down.

Domi's POV

"Anybody else want some of my special coco chip waffles?" I asked the twins.

"I do!" Bill said way to hyper for just waking up.

"Count me in also." Tom told me finally shutting the door to the refrigerator after getting himself a soda also.

I quickly got to work making my special recepie that I shared with no one.

"Will you please tell me how you make those?" Tay begged.

"Nope, it's a family secret, therefore it stays in the family." I refused to tell her.

"So, does that mean when you marry Bill and I marry Tom you will tell me because we will be family then!" She said getting around my condition.

"Nein, it has to stay in the bloodline." I said finishing the first waffle.

"You're no fun." Tay said crossing her arms.

Tay's POV

"You're no fun." I said crossing my arms.

"No matter what you say i'm not giving it up." She said.

"Bill dose she talk in her sleep?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"Dang it." I said.

"Wait do I talk in mine?" I asked.

"No." Tom said.

"Do I?" Bill aksed.

"No." Domi said.

"Do I?" Tom asked.

"No." I said.

Domi's POV

Suddenly everyone had an interest if they talked in their sleep. I wondered if this is because they were embrassessed about their dreams. I wasn't for sure, but it made me giggle inside.

"Here, all done." I said placing the plate full of cocoa waffles on the table between Tom and Bill. Tay jumped off the counter and grabbed a waffle.

"OW!" She said dropping the waffle on the table.

"Nice one Tay, it's not like you knew they were fresh or anything." I said teasing her. She was cradling her hand so I took her over to the sink and ran some warm cold water over it.

"That doesn't make it feel better!" She yelled at me.

"It's not suppose to. It's to keep it from blistering." I said turning off the water and handing her a dish towl.

"Smooth guys." I said once I saw both of them with waffles hanging out of their mouths.

Tom's POV

"Bill i'll race you first on to eat three waffles wins?" I said well they girls were at the sink.

"Your on." Bill said.

"Go."I said.

"I WIN!" Bill yelled.

"I WIN!" I yelled throwing a waffle at him.

"Guys no fighting it's a tie." Domi said.

"Let's eat." Tay said.

Bill's POV

I don't know why Domi wouldn't let us continue with the eating contest, I could have totally taken Tom! Instead I ate like a normal human.

"These are amazing." Tom told her.

"Duh, their like the best thing on this planet!" Tay said with food in her mouth.

"Lady like much?" Domi said jokingly.

"I'm sorry, thier just so amazing." Tay apologized.

"You know, these really are amazing." I said getting finishing the last waffle.

"Thank you." Was all she said.

"I'm going to go play Gutair Hero, wanna join Tomi?" I asked my brother who was also done eating.

"Sure, I will be in there in a minute." He answered.

Tay's POV

"Tay we need to start planning." Domi said.

"Tomorrow when my brothers get here." I said.

"Fine." She said starting to clean.

Domi's POV

I was cleaning and thinking of what our weddings were going to be like. Then I realized that Bill and Tom had just left us to clean up. I immediatly thought of a plan.

"Tay, get the mop bucket please." I told her. She just gave me a weird look and got it out. I quickly filled it with some water and added some soap.

"What are you doing?" She asked while I walked out of the kitchen slowly.

"Pulling a prank." I said sneaking up behind the guys and dumping water all over them.

Tay's POV

I just stayed behind in the kitchen.

"Domi your dead!" Bill and Tom yelled form the other room.

"Get away!" Domi yelled as they ran after her.

Bill's POV

I was surprised when I was suddenly soaked with water. Tom and I yelled at her then started chasing her as she ran out the door. I'm pretty sure we got some weird look from the neighbors as we ran around the yard soaking wet chasing after a girl in a giant t-shirt and bunny slippers.

"You will never catch me!" Domi yelled even though we were clearly gaining on her.

"In your dreams!" Tom said speeding up. I matched his speed and eventally grabbed her waist and lifted her off of the ground.

"Gotcha!" I said placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Aw, come on, you're suppose to take her down!" Tom said as he turned to go back inside.

Tay's POV

"Guys I locked us out." I said. I was wearing basketball shorts and a tang top.

"What!" Tom said coming after me along with Bill and Domi.

"You'll never catch me im you pjs." I said. "Well that and i'm the number one track runner." I said running faster.

"Dang she's right." Tom said. "I'm in my basket ball shorts and tangtop but I still can;t catch her."

"I'm im short too with a shirt." Bill said coming up next to him.

"Let's find a way in." I said jumping on Tom's back.

Domi's POV

"Tay, I can't believe you locked us out." I said as I was being shoved through a window that Tay was holding open.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident." She told me. "Besides, now we have funny stories to tell our grandchildren."

"I don't want to think of grandchildren right now." I told her. "I just want to be inside."

"You're almost there." She said as I fell through the window onto the floor. I let out a sound of pain and then got up and unlocked the door.

Tay's POV

"Let's go swimmming in our pool." I said running to my room.

"Wait up." Tom said running after me.

"Never." I said. going into the closet and getting on a black and white checkerboard bikini with pink swin shorts.

Domi's POV

I decided that Tay's idea sounded great so I ran into my room and changed into my hot pink bikini while Bill changed into his blue hawaiian print board shorts.

"Guys, wait up!" I said running out the door with Bill right behind me. I ran outside and done a cannon bomb into the pool.

"What was that for?" Tay asked when I came back up. Bill was already in the pool splashing his brother.

"I felt like it." I said splashing Tay.

"Stop it!" She splashed me back and it turned into a splashing war.

Tay's POV

"Do you and Tom always match?" Bill asked as we played chicken.

"No." Tom said.

"Okay. Let's get this game started." Domi said getting on Bill.

"Ready to go down?" I asked Domi.

"Never." She said.

"I win!" I yelled falling down on perpose.

"Whatever." Domi 's POV

"Come on Tay, lets play again." I told her. "This time don't fall on purpous. That's no fun."

"Fine." She said climbing back on Tom's shoulders.

"One, two, three." Bill counted down. "Go!" We both struggled and in the end I fell back into the water, bringing everyone down with me because I refused to let go of Tay's arms.

Tay's POV

"Let's go again Cheater!" I yelled climbing back on Tom.

"I WIN AGAIN!" I yelled.

"This isn't over." Domi said getting back up.

"Bring it granny." I said pushing her down again.

"Give up!" I yelled.

"Never!" Domi yelled.

Domi's POV

I was determined to win. Just once and I would be satisfied. That moment came when Tom got distracted by something in the water and I easily pushed them both into the water.

"Okay, enough." Bill said going under so I could get off his shoulders easily.

"Fine." Tay and I both said with a sigh.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Updates will come when I get at least two reviews.


	13. What is our room rated?

Domi's POV

We were all veged out on the couch after our little water war.

"Lets do something." Tay said not moving from Tom's lap.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, we could go out to a club." Bill offered.

"No one goes out before ten." Tom told him brother like it was the most  
obvious thing. "It's only eight."

"Fine, how about we go bowling?" He offered once more. There was a long  
pause, until Tay finally broke the silence.

"That's not acutally a bad idea." She said twisting her body around to face  
Bill and myself.

"Sounds better than this." I said. I was so bored.

"Lets do it then!" Bill said with a huge smile on his face. I saw Tom roll  
his eyes as Tay got up.

Tay's POV

"Tom come on." I said after Bill and Domi were in there room and he was still on the couch.

"Why?" He asked not moving.

"Cause you love me."I said walking away.

"Fine." He said getting up.

"No matching." I said going into the closet.

"Fine." He said. I got into a middle sleeve liht green top with light blue demi shorts. Plus my locket and black and white flats with star earrings I also grabbed socks.

"You look so cute." I said. Tom was in a white shirt with dark blue jeans and white sneakers plus a matching hat.

Domi's POV

"What should I wear?" I asked Bill as I joined him in the closet. He was putting on a pair of light wash jeans.

"Something adorable." He said. "Which on you is just about anything."

"Suck up." I said with a teasing smile.

"Is it working?" He asked buttoning his jeans.

"Yeah." I admitted grabbing a pair of skinny jeans.

"Then I digress." He said placing a small kiss on my lips as he grabed a shirt and left me to get dressed. I quickly pulled of the pair of basketball shorts and replaced them with the jeans. I searced through my many shirts and finally found a bright pink shirt that had black stars all over it.

"See, adorable." Bill said as I came out of the closet holding a pair of pink high-tops. I quickly pulled on my shoes and put on some make up as my boyfriend did the same. People thought it was weird that he wore make up, but I found it sexy.

"Finally." Tay said once Bill and I raced each other downstairs.

"I win!" I yelled hopping off of the last step first.

"But I'm totally going to beat you at bowling!" He said grabbing my hand as we followed Tay and Tom out the door.

"Bring it." I said with my evil grin.

Tay's POV

"I gonna cream you guys." I said getting another strike.

"Yeah right." Domi said getting up. Me and her are tied.

"Yes!" She said getting yet another strike.

"Tom your turn." Domi said sitting down.

"Yet another fine fail." He said sitting back down.

Domi's POV

"Fine Fail?" I asked Tom with a smirk. "Don't you mean Epic fail?"

"Haha...you crack me up." He said jokingly. "Now why don't you just bow down why Tay smothers you?"

"Please, like that would ever happen." I said rolling my eyes. "Bill, you're up." I had just noticed Bill hadn't went yet.

"Oh, right." He said getting up and grabbing a ball. It instantly hit the gutter. "Fail." Was all he said sitting beside me. "Why do I even bother?"

"Because you loves me!" I said in a baby voice. "And you are always up for fun." I switched back to my normal voice.

"True in both cases." He said with a smile. "Now lets watch Tay lose."

"Puh-lease." She said with an eye roll. She got up, grabbed a ball, and made another strike all with one swift motion.

Tay's POV

"I WIN!" I yelled after Domi got a spare.

"Whatever." She said rolling her eyes.

"Let's go for ice cream." I said.

"I think Bill should buy since he lost." Tom said getting on he's shoes.

"I like that plan." Me and Domi said together.

Domi's POV

We all piled back into my car and headed to the ice cream parlor down the street from the bowling ally.

"What kind do you all want?" Bill asked. "I will order."

"Vanilla!" I said requesting my favorite.

"Chocolate!" Tom and Tay said at the same time, they then proceeded to burst into a fit of giggles.

"Okay, I will be right back." Bill said heading towards the counter as the rest of us sat down at a booth.

Tay's POV

"I want sprinkles also." I said after Bill.

"Okay." He said.

"I still can't believe I won." I said so happy.

"Neither can I." Domi said as Bill can back.

Domi's POV

"Now now, no fighting girls." Bill teased as he sat down beside me with a tray full of ice cream. Everyone grabbed what they had ordered and dug in.

"Thank you!" I said kissing Bill. Tay playfully started making a gagging noise.

"Get a room, gah!" She said rolling her eyes.

"Like you have room to talk." I said. "You have to be at least 17 to enter your room unexpectidly...who knows what you might see." I said jokingly.

Tay's POV

"I would say our room is rated more like 21." Tom said smirking.

"Shut up." I said hitting him in the shoulder. "It's rated alot higher." I said smiling.

"Tmi to the max's." Bill said.

"Like your any better." Tom said.

Domi's POV

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked Tom innocently.

"We hear you." Tay said with a smirk.

"Cram it Sparki." I said throwing a wadded up napkin at her.

"Hey, you started it." She said mocking my innocent tone.

"Guys, how about we change to subject." Bill said. "Who wants fries?"

"They don't have fries here." I said. It was an ice cream parlor after all.

"We can go somewhere else." He offered up.

"Sounds great!" Tom agreed. Tay and I followed the guys out the door and into the car once again.

Tay's POV

"I want a large fry." Me, Tom and Domi said together.

"Okay." Bill said.

"Please." We said together again.

"Fine."He said orderning four large fries.

Domi's POV

"Wait, I wanna go with you!" I said running to catch up with my boyfriend. He was tall and walked fast, I was short so it took a lot to keep up.

"Hey." He said wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Hi!" I said with a giant grin. "Even though we have been around each other all night, I will greet you again." I started laughing.

"You are so insane. I love it." He joined in on the laughter. I loved his laugh, it was amazing.

"Hee...so, what are you getting?" I asked. He looked thoughtful for a moment then replied.

"A hamburger." I just looked at him with a blank face. "What?"

"Ew." I disliked hamburgers. "Brush your teeth before you kiss me." I said only half joking.

"It will be fine." He said with a smile then ordered our food.

Tay's POV

"I want skittels." I said as Domi left.

"Okay." Tom said getting some out of my purse.

"How did you know those were in there?" I asked taking them.

"Do I have to answer?" He asked.

"No." I said eating some.

Domi's POV

"We're back!" I announced once Bill and I had made it to the table Tay and Tom had chosen.

"FRIES!" Tom said grabbing the fries from the tray.

"Where did you get the skittles?" I ased Tay who was holding a bag of skittles. "And more importantly why aren't you sharing?"

"You have fries!" She said stuffing the skittles in her oversized purse.

"So do you!" I said giving her her extra large order of fries that matched mine.

"Guys, would you just eat?" Tom said stuffing a fry in his mouth.

"You're no fun." I pouted sitting down by Bill and started eating.

After several minutes of quiet chewing of food and random observations from Bill, I heard something crash.

"What's that?" I asked looking up from my food.

Tay's POV

"I don't know." Tom said still eating.

"I don't want to know." I said hiding behind him.

"Me either." Domi said hiding behind Bill.

Domi's POV

"Guys, something just smashed threw the window." Bill said leaning over to see behind Tom.

"What is it?" I asked afraid.

"I'm not sure, but I think we should go." He said getting up. I quickly followed his lead as did Tom and Tay.

"Hello Dominic." My mother greeted me at the door.

"I told you the stay the hell away from me!" I said running for the car with Bill in tow. Tom and Tay followed. We all jumped in the car and Bill took off driving like crazy.

Tay's POV

"I'll be in the trunk." I said climbing over the seats.

"Me too."Domi said following me.

"Okay. So where are your brothers?" Tom asked from the passenger seat.

"The Crystal."I said getting out four bags of skittels and giving everyone a bag.

"Well then let's go there." Bill said.

Domi's POV

"Guys, we can't stop, she is right behind us!" Bill said driving right past The Crystal.

"I'm scared!" I announced the obvious.

"Don't worry, I will keep you safe. Hang on" Bill said making an unexpected right turn. Tay rammed into me in.

"Little more warning next time." Tay said getting off of me and stuffing some more skittles in her mouth.

Tay's POV

"Tomi?" I said from the trunk with Domi.

"What?" He asked.

"Play some music please." I said.

"Okay." He said putting in there cd.

Domi's POV

We were speeding through the streets listing to the guys' latest CD. I had been feaking out, running different sanarios through my mind.

"Tay." I whispered to my best friend.

"Yes?" She whispered back.

"Do you think we're going to die?" I croaked out.

"No, Bill is going to get us through this." She said wrapping an arm around me.

"Why does she have to ruine everthing?" I asked, a tear had escaped my eye.

"It will be okay." She said soothing me.

"Are you guys okay?" Tom asked turning around. He found huddled together. "Man, I'm calling 911."

Tay's POV

"Call my uncle." I said pulling him down into the trunk next to me.

"Ouch."He said hitting the floor.

"I'm gonna go up front." Domi said moving the other way.

"Okay." I said.

Domi's POV

I climbed over the seat and finally made it next to Bill.

"Are you okay?" I asked him quietly. He was focused on the road in front of him.

"Yes, are you?" He took his eyes off the road for a split second to look at me. I know he saw the worried look on my face.

"I'm fine, just a little scared." I said hugging myself. "She's dangerous."

"I know, I remember why we moved to America, to get away from her." We had all moved from our home country of Germany to sunny California to get away from my psycho mother. Tay's dad had been cool with it all up until recently.

Tay's POV

"We have another problem." Tom said.

"What?" Bill asked.

"My dad is now also behind us." I said hugging Tom tighter.

"Great." Domi said.

Domi's POV

I was doing my best not to cry. I was scared out of my mind. I was in a high speed chace with everyone that I cared about.

"Did you talk to your uncle?" I asked Tay.

"Yes, Tom talked to him. He is on his way with back up." She said.

"Will you distract me?" I asked them turning around in my seat to see headlights behind us.

"How?" Tom asked. I could see that he was trying not to freak out.

"I don't care, just do anything." I said hiding my face in my knees.

Tay's POV

"Let's sing something." I said lying down in Tom's lap.

"No." Domi said.

"My brothers just texted me saying there at the house." I said.

"Okay." Bill and Domi said together.

"Let's try to sleep." Tom said lying down making me move.

"Okay." Domi said.

Domi's POV

I could have used the sleep, I needed it despretly. But I just couldn't fall asleep. I was curled up in the seat beside Bill and Tom and Tay had fallen asleep almost instantly.

"Bill." I whispered his name.

"Hm?" He said making another unexpected turn.

"I love you." I told him. I didn't speak much German anymore, it reminded me to much of my old life. All the pain that I had felt, it was coming back to me tonight all because that crazy woman.

"I love you to Beautiful." He said still focused on the road.

"I miss Dad." He knew what I was talking about. My dad had died when I was ten. For the next five years I lived with my mom while she abused me. Bill had eventually convinced me to emancipate myself and get away from her three years ago when I was fifteen.

"It's okay, he will keep us safe tonight." I wanted to believe him, but I couldn't. I knew that he had nothing to do with the outcome of tonight's events, but it didn't stop me from trying.

Tom's POV

I heard Domi and Bill tlaking about something. "Tay." I whisperd.

"What?" She whisperd back.

"I love you." I said as she feel back asleep.

"I love you too."

Bill's POV

I had been driving in a crazy manor when I heard a cell phone start ringing.

"Who's is that?" I asked Domi still focused on the road.

"Tom's obviously. Can't you tell by the ringtone?" She said reaching back to wake Tom up. "Wake up, your phone is making horrible noises." I knew she was trying to distract herself from her crazy mom and Tay's insane father.

"Hallo?" I heard Tom said in a sleepy voice. "Yeah, of course. Thank you."

"Who was it?" Tay asked a little excited.

"Bill, can you make it to the house in the next ten minutes?" He asked me. I looked at the street sign up ahead.

"How about five?" I said making an unexpected turn.

Tay's POV

"I is confused." I said not sitting up.

"You'll see when we get there." Tom said.

Domi's POV

"I'm confused also. Will you please explain?" I asked Tom who was sitting there with a smirk on his face.

"Fine." He gave in after Tay and I both glared at him. "The FBI are waiting for her!" He said with a huge grin on his face.

"FINALLY!" I exclaimed. "They are going to get that insane woman!" I couldn't help but be excited about the news. I would no longer be afraid that my mother would show up at any moment and try and harm me and my friends. Wait, they were more than friends, they were my family.

"We're here!" Bill anounced finally stopping the car. "Just in time to. Looks like were out of gas."

"Thank God!" I said getting out of the car and running behind the police cars, FBI and SWAT vans. Why did they always travel in vans?

Tay's POV

"Freedom!" All of us yelled running to my brothers in the house.

"How did you get a trampoine in here?" Kiro asked as we joined them.

"That's for me and not for you." I said as we heard gun shot's.

"DOMI!" Bill screamed.

"TAY!" Tom yelled as me and Domi blacked out.


	14. Is this then end?

Tom's POV

"Tay!" I screamed.

"Domi!" Bill yelled. We got down and I grabbed Tay. Bill grabbed Domi she woke up and started screaming when she saw Tay bleeding out in my arms.

"Omg! Tay..." She then looked away not realizing her own injury's.

"Looks like she's been hit in the chest and leg." Bill said as we made our way outside. When Tay's dad saw me carrying Tay out he ran to us.

"Tay I'm so sorry baby." He then gave up to the police. Domi's mom was the one still shooting at the cops. When she finally noticed the girls were hurt she gave up and went with the police not wanting to hurt anyone else.

"I barley have a pulse we need to move now!" One of the paramedics yelled. "Who are you?" He asked me.

"Her fiance." I replied not thinking of the blood on me.

"Come with us we need to know what happened." He said closing the door behind me.

"We went inside to get away from her dad and the other girl Domi's mom. We heard gun shots and the next thing we knew Tay and Domi went down. Tay hit her head on the coffee table." I said looking at her.

"Thanks move." He said once we got there. I got out of there way. I went into the waiting room to find everyone was there. My mom got up I just kept looking at Tays ring.

"Tom here go change and wash off the blood." My mom said handing me some clothing. I handed her Tay's ring and then went into the bathroom. I started to cry this was Tay favorite shirt and hat of mine. I walked out and handed my mom the bloody clothing. She gave me Tays ring. I stuck it on the locket Tay made me wear.

"How's Domi?" I asked Bill.

"She just got hit in the leg four times she's in surgery." Bill said he had put Domi's ring on her necklace she was wearing. HE was now wearing it.

"Tay Black-rocks family?" Some guy asked coming up to us.

"Yeah." We all said together.

"She's up in surgery right now it doesn't look good. She got hit twice in the chest on grazed her heart. She also got hit in the leg. We don't know if it hit any major veins." He said getting up to leave. Tay's uncle said thank you. We sat there for three hours before the doctor came back he looked sad. Bill was still here Domi was still asleep.

"I'm sorry to inform you that Tay didn't make it. We tried everything. I'm sorry for you loss." He got up and left. The only girl I ever loved was gone forever. I got up and left the hospital. I went to the jail were her father was and told him. He just sat there and cried.

"Mein wenig-Winkel gegangen für immer. Warum nicht ich statt ihrer warum?" (My little angle gone forever. Why not me instead of her why?) I got up with her father. The charges were dropped. We went back to the hospital. Domi still didn't know.

"Bill can I tell Domi?" I asked him as we went up to see her.

"Sure Tom." Bill said as we entered Domi's room. Bill went and held her hand.

Domi's POV

Bill had come in and taken hold of my hand. I looked at there faces and know something was wrong.

"How's Tay?" I asked.

"Domi she didn't make it through surgery." Tom said letting a tear escape his eye.

"What she's gone..." I started to cry my best friend gone forever.

-One Week Later- (Tom's POV)

"I will never forget you." I said looking at Tay's grave. I got up still wearing her ring and necklace. You will always be with me. I told myself as I walked away not thinking about anyone but Tay.

"Tomi..."

"Tay?"

What's gonna happen? Cliffy! ***If you review I will give you cookie!* **


	15. Your twin is a piece of crap

**Here you guys go! Sorry it took so long! Domi has been working on updates, I have been studying and so has she! It was christmas and New Years! Oh and Choir we have a festival coming up harder songs. So will try to get the next chapter up sooner! Working on a new story and updates for my mini story. ENJOY! PEACE_LOVE_KAULITZ&CANDY FOR ALL WHO REVIEW! AND A SHOUT!**

Tom's POV

Tay had fallen off the trampoline and hit her head about an hour ago. I moved her up to our room and was now was trying to get some sleep.

Tay's POV

My head hurt really bad. I didn't want to open my eyes but did anyway. I saw Tom asleep next to. "Tomi"

"Tay." Tom said opening his eyes and hugging me.

"What happend?" I asked hugging back.

"You fell off the tramp and hit your head." He said strocking my head.

Domi's POV

Tay had fallen off of the trampoline and I was worried. Tom assured us she was fine and they went upstairs to get some sleep.

"Bill, I'm really worried about her." I looked up at him.

"Don't worry. She will be fine. How about we get some ice cream and watch a movie?"

"That sounds great." He grabed my hand and led me into the house. I picked out a movie as he got some ice cream for us.

Tay's POV

I just layed there trying to et my mind off how much my head hurt. I also had something eles on my mind I needed to talk to Domi about.

"Tom I'm gonna go tell Domi i'm okay." I said getting up.

"I'm gonna take a nap." He said as I left the room shuting the door behind me. I made my way downstairs. I found her and Bill in the living room watching a movie.

"Domi can I talk to you?" I asked her.

"Sure." She got up and led me upstairs and into her and Bill's room. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing much just that i'm pregant." I said looking down.

"How?" She asked.

"Well see Domi when a man and a women love eachother...." She put her hand over my mouth.

"I know that part silly."

Domi's POV

I was watching the movie, and almost asleep when I saw Tay come down stairs. She wanted to talk to me alone so we made our way into my room and she told me she was pregnant.

My mind was running circles. How in the hell could she be pregnant? I mean, I know how, but you get my drift.

"Well, Tom and I.." She was looking at the floor again.

"Okay. So you're positive it's Tom's?" It was a stupid question, but it was the only thing that I could get out of my mouth.

"Of course." She sat on my bed and I joined her. "I just don't know how to tell Tom or what to do at all."

"Don't worry." I hugged her. "First, I'm taking you to a doctor. Then after that we tell Tom."

"So we're going to keep it a secret from Bill? I'm confused." I chuckled and brushed a hair out of her face.

"No, we'll tell Bill after Tom. Give it time to sink into Tom's head first."

"Okay. Thank you!" She practically tackled me to the bed.

"Sure thing." I pulled her off of me. "Now, I have a movie to watch with my boyfriend. I'll make the appointment tomorrow while the guys are out."

"Okay." She smiled and we left my room. I made my way back to Bill and snuggled into his chest.

"What did Tay want to talk about?" He wrapped an arm around me.

"Just some girl stuff."

Domi's POV

Tay ran downstairs and sat beside me. I gave her a strange look before she  
told me she made an appointment for her head. I wasn't sure if she really  
meant her head, but I went with it.

"Uh, sure. You don't mind if we miss sound check, do you?" I asked Bill.

"Not at all. Besides, Tay seems to need you more than me tonight." He smiled  
and kissed me on the forehead.

"Thanks guys!" She wrapped us in a group hug before taking off up the stairs.

Tay's POV

I went upstairs to wake up Tomi. "Tomi wake up!" I yelled jumping on his stomach.

"Tay what is it?" He asked still asleep.

"I'm gonna miss sound check I have a doctors appointment." I said smiling.

"Wait you have never missed a sound check befor." He said sitting up so I fell onto the floor.

"Ouch!" I said getting up. "I'm going to my appointment and yes I have missed sound check befor." I sad getting up and heading downstairs.

"TOM WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Bill yelled walking out the door with me and Domi following.

Domi's POV

We all got in our vehicles and drove away. I followed the familiure roads to the clinic. Tay and I were quite clumsy and have had to get several stitches and casts here.

"Here we are. Is this about your head, or the baby?" I asked her.

"Baby. Duh." She got out of the large SUV and I followed her into the clinic.

Tay's POV

I was now waiting for the nurse to come back with my results. I sat there quietly waiting for what seemed like ever

when the doctor came in.

"Well it looks like your pregant."

"How long?" I asked.

"By the looks of it four months." Me and Domi just said our thank you's, made another appointment and left. I just kept thinking about what Tom's reaction was going to be.

Domi's POV

"How could you not know for FOUR months?" I asked here. Sure, two. But four?

"I just tried to ignore it. I've been afraid."

"It's okay. But you have to tell Tom soon, he's going to start noticing." I  
gave her a hug before getting into the SUV.

"I know. But I'm afraid of his reaction."

"He's going to take it fine." I reassured her. "You really chaned his ways,  
and now he's head over heels for you."

"I guess."

Tay's POV

When we got home I went and sat up in my room thinking of how I was going to tell Tom. All of a sudden I heard the bedroom door open Tomi walked in.

"Tomi I need to tell you something and promise not to get mad at me." I said sitting no the bed.

"I promise." He said sitting next to me.

"I'm four months pregant." I said. I felt him get up and leave without saying anything I ran after him but he just got in his car an left. I ran back inside up to my room and cryed. I locked the door because I just wanted to be alone.

Domi's POV

When Tay and I got home I was so tired. I sluggishly made my way to my room  
and crashed. I barely noticed when Bill slipped into bed with me around one in  
the morning. He had just gotten back from the show and hadn't taken a shower.

"You smell."

"I know."

"Shower."

"I'm tired."

"Too bad." I weakly shoved him out of the bed. I heard him chuckle and the  
door open as his feet slid across the floor.

Tay's POV

I had cried myself to sleep that night. When I woke up I decided to take a shower I looked at the clock it was 1:45 pm. I got up grabbed some sweats and undies and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Domi's POV

I woke up to Bill's arms squeezing me tightly. He was mumbling something  
about a gummi bear war. I looked at the clock. it was only 10a.m. I wiggled  
out of his grasp and made my way downstairs in my Tinkerbell pajamas. I saw  
Tom sleeping on the couch. I was confused as to his presense there, but I  
shurgged it off and went to the kitchen for a glass of milk.

I wasn't that hungry and decided to take a quick shower before making  
everyone breakfast of waffles, bacon, and mixed fruit. It was a futile effort  
because no one woke up until 1:30p.m. when Bill dragged his feet down the  
stairs and tilted his head in confussion at his twin's sleeping form on the  
couch.

Tay's POV

I made my way downstairs at 2:15 pm. I saw Tomi still asleep and went right passed him into the kitchen where I sat at the counter and put my head down. "Your twin is a piece of crap!" I said to Bill with my head still down.

Domi's POV

Bill and I were both finished eating and were talking about him going on tour. I was against it, knowing about Tay's situation. Tay came in and just put her head down.

"Your twin is a piece of crap!" She mumbled.

"Is she talking to me?" Bill whispered.

"You're the only one with a twin." I patted his should.

"Good morning to you sunshine. What's wrong?" Bill sat beside her.

"It's complicated." She still hadn't lifted her head. Bill looked at me for an answer.

"Her news, not mine." I raised my hands and left the room with a glass of water in hand. It was time for Tom to wake up.

Tay's POV

"I told your brother that i;m four months pregant and he just go up and left without a single word." I said wanting to cry again.

"Wow he really is a piece of crap." Bill said rubbing my back.

"Not a good idea I have morning sickness." I said and he stopped.

"What some fruit?" He said setting a bowl in front of me.

"Yeah i'll be in my room." I said grabbing it and a fork. "THANK YOU DOMI, THANK YOU BILL!" I yelled shuting and locking the door.

"Welcome!" I heard them yell as I sat down and watched some t.v in my room.

Domi's POV

I pourd the glass of water over Tom's face and he sat up.

"Morning."

"What the hell was that for?" He tried to dry his face with his shirt.

"Food is in the kitchen." I left and passed Tay as she went to her room with a bowl of fruit.

"THANK YOU DOMI, THANK YOU BILL!" Tay shouted.

"You're welcome!" Bill and I shouted at the same time as I entered the kitchen.

"So...looks like I'm going to be an uncle." Bill said.

"Yup." I sat down at the table.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was Tay's news. Would you like her telling Tom I was pregnant?" His eyes went wide.

"You are?"

"No, you idiot. I was talking hypotheticaly of course." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey guys." Tom rubbed his eyes.

"What is your problem?" Bill asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're treating Tay like **! You're so stupid!" Bill was irritated. I was lost on what was going on.

"I just needed time to think, okay."

"Well, you better go explain to Tay." Bill demanded.

Tay's POV

I was sitting on my bed watching Criminal Minds I had already seen. When all of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked not moving.

"Tom." He said. I got up and let him in going back to watching Criminal Minds when Tom shut it off.

"Hey I was watching that." I said trying ot get the remote from him.

"Tay look i'm sorry for last night I just got scared." He said. I just sat there.

"Me too." I said looking down. Next thing I now is were in a group hug. When the doorbell rang. I went downstairs to get it.

"Dad what are you doing here?" I asked. He didn't look happy.


	16. Moving Back To Germany?

**Tay's POV**

"Dad what are you doing here?" I asked. He didn't look happy.

"Your coming home with me right now!" He said grabbing my arm. Just then Tom, Bill and Domi grabbed me and brought me back into the house.

"She's not going anywhere with you." Tom said.

"And why not?" My father asked.

"Because were getting married and she's pregant." Tom said.

"TOM I DIDN'T WANT HIM TO KNOW THE LAST PART!" I said going upstairs. I heard the door slam and Tom came upstairs.

"I'm so sorry it slipped out."

"I know." I said hugging him.

**Domi's POV**

"This is all your fault!" Tay's dad yelled at me. "You corrupted the poor girl!"

"I did no such thing!" I said, offended by his statement. "You're an ** and need to get out of our house!"

"I'm not going anywhere without my daughter." He told me.

"Leave." Bill said in a deathly tone. "Or I'm calling the cops."

**Tay's POV**

I heard yelling downstairs. I was upstairs laying next to Tom.

"Tomi what's going on down there?" I asked.

"I don't know i'll go check." He said getting up. He came back a minute later. He told me the story.

"Can I talk to you about something important?" I asked.

"Sure what is?" He asked sitting next to me.

"I want to move back to Germany." I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes. I want to go back to Germany."

"Alright let's go tell Domi and Bill." He said grabbing my hand we walked downstairs.

**Domi's POV**

I was having a staring contest with Tay's dad, and winning, when Tay and Tom came downstairs.

"Hey, can we talk to you for a minute?" Tom asked, looking a bit apprehensive.

"Sure." Bill said, pulling me away from Tay's dad.

"What's this about?" Tay's dad asked as we walked away.

"Would you just leave already?" Bill asked.

"No."

"I'm calling the cops." Bill growled.

"Okay, I'm going." He left, but I knew he'd be back.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked, looking at the two.

Tomi's POV

"Me and Tay are going to move back to Germany." I said. Tay just stayed quiet.

**Bill's POV**

I couldn't believe Tom had decided to move back to Germany. Of course I was going with him. But he could have at least discussed this with me first. And I'm sure Domi wasn't to happy. The look on her face told a lot.

"What the hell?" Domi asked. "You can't just move to Germany, we have to talk about this things!"

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." Tay said.

"Well I sure as hell not going to let you go there with Tom by yourself!" She said. "And I know Bill isn't going to want to stay here without Tom."

"So you're coming too?" Tom asked.

**Tay's POV**

"When did you become my mother! I can go with Tom alone I don't need you!" I said running upstairs. I couldn't believe Domi was acting like this. She is not my mother. Beside me and Tom are getting married were not going to live with them forever. I'm having a kid for sakes. Just then Tom came in and locked the door.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"No. I agree with you she can be protective." He said pulling me into him. I was starting to get a headache from everything happening so fast.

"Tomi will you take a shower with me? My head hurts."

"Sure." He said grabbing a swim suite for himself and me. "I'll start the shower." he said walking into our bathroom. I changed and got into the shower with him.

"Can we get my brothers, Gustav and Georg here and pack? We could stay with someone else or at a hotel till we move back."

"Sure."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't want to break up Domi and you. You guys are best friends."

"Tom we know we were going to move apart or get married one day. Were growing up and moving on heck i'm pregant and getting married."

"Your right. I love you!"

"I'm gonna take a nap wanna join?" I asked.

**Domi's POV**

I couldn't believe what was happening. I was so angry I could cry. They just can't pack up and leave out of the blue. Sure they were getting married and having a kid, but that doesn't mean they can move to Germany without discussing things.

"Domi, are you okay?" Bill asked. I was holding back tears.

"Fine." I got up and went to our room and locked the door. I really didn't want to talk to anybody at the moment.

I sat on the bed as the tears started to fall. They weren't sad tears, they were angry. I was mad at Tay for making a snap decission. I was angry with Tom for agreeing when he knows what it'll do to Bill. And most of all I was mad at myself for not being able to do anything about it.

**Tom's POV**

"No i'm gonna go talk to Bill. Love you." I said getting out and kissing her.

"Love you too." Tay said as I closed the bathroom door. I changed and went downstairs to find Bill sitting on the couch his hands.

"Bill can I talk to you?" I asked sitting in the chair across from him.

"HOW THE H3LL CAN YOU GUYS JUST GET UP AND MOVE BACK TO GERMANY WITHOUT US!" I heard Domi yell coming downstairs. Just then Tay came out.

"WHO THE H3LL GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO SAY WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO BECAUSE I WOULD LOVE TO SHOVE THEM IN A TRASH CAN DUCT TAPE IT SHUT AND THROW THEM INTO THE GRAND CANYON!"

"I care about you and all of a sudden you want to move back to Germany why?"

"Because I can I don't have to give you a reason you self centered b!tch! YOU DON'T OWN ME YOUR NOT MY MOTHER!" Tay said crying by now she locked herself in our room. I used the hidden key. I walked in to the room to find Tay crying on the bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked locking hte door and walking over to her. I knew it was most likely about her mom. She didn't say anything. So I just layed down next to her we fell asleep. I hate seeing her like this. That was it tomorrow we were leaving it was time to take the girl I love back to Germany to get married and raise our kid. I don't care if Bill comes are not. I just want Tay to be happy and I have wanted to go back to Germany since we moved here.

**Domi's POV**

I burst out in tears once Tay ran off. This time it was from sadness. Somehow I had managed to push my best friend away. All I had done was care about her. How had my life come to this?

"Domi, are you okay?" Bill asked as I sat in a blubbering ball on the floor.

"I'm fine. Just go with them." I said. I didn't want to keep Bill and Tom apart. I couldn't do that to them.

"What?" He seemed confused.

"Go to Germany with Tom." I told him. "I know that you don't want to be away from him. So just go. I'll still be here, I understand that you all need to go."

"You're coming with me." He said.

"No, my place is here." I said, whiping tears away. "Plus I'm sure Tay doesn't want to see me ever again.


	17. Hateful Goodbyes

**Tom's POV**

I woke up early the next day and started packing with Gustav and Georg. We were almost done packing when I woke up Tay.

"Tay were almost done packing we need to take apart the bed." I said.

"Okay can we get something to eat after?" she asked getting up slowly.

"Sure." I said kissing the top of her head.

**Bill's POV**

This was all so insane. I wish Domi and Tay would stop fighting, but neither would listen to me.

"Domi, please let me come in," I pleaded. She had locked herself in our room and wouldn't come out for anything.

"Go away," she said. Her voice was week, and I could tell she had been crying.

**Tom's POV**

I was moving the last of the things into the car. Tay's asleep again in the front. I feel so bad for her she had a bad night last night.

"Gustav, Georg let's go!" I said getting in my car they were coming to Germany for a bit to help us un-pack and see mine and Tay's house yup I bought a house Tay doesn't now yet. Just as I was about to pull out Bill came out of the house.

**Bill's POV**

"Tom, we need to talk," I told my brother once he stopped the car and rolled down the window. I couldn't take it anymore.

"What is it?" Tom asked.

"Please come inside."

**Tom's POV**

"Or you could get into the car because were leaving." I said.

"Fine!" Bill said hopping in.

"I didn't mean it Bill!"

"To bad! Were going to talk this out one way or another."

"Shut up!" Tay said from in the passenger seat. "Now get out!"

"No!"

"YES!" Me and Tay said together.

"Were going whether you like it or not!" I said driving.

**Domi's POV**

Everything was eerily quiet. I got out of bed and opened the door. Nobody was there. Not even Bill. I decided it was time to give up.

**Tay's POV**

I heard Bill's cell go off. "Answer that before I kill it."

He picked it up. It was Domi I could tell.

**Bill's POV**

Domi was hysterical. She didn't want to be left alone and wanted to go with us. I tried convincing Tom to turn around but he wouldn't.

**Tay's POV**

I was getting tired of listing to Bill. So I took off my shoe and hit Tom's arm with it.

"Turn around." I said.

"Fine." Tom turned around and went back home to get Domi.

"You and Domi don't make a sound for the rest of the car ride and I won't hurt you." I said trying to go back to sleep.

**Domi's POV  
**  
I wasn't happy with anyone in the car when they picked me up. I stayed silent and turned away from Bill when he tried to kiss me, causing his lips to land on my cheek.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We'll talk about it later," I told him. I turned my attention to the view from the window. I didn't want to talk to anybody.

**Tay's POV**

I couldn't get back to sleep so I pulled out my phone and started playing a game on there.

"Can we please talk about this?" Bill said.

"Ask again and I'm throwing you out of the car!" Tom said.

"Never-mind then." Bill said giving up.

**Bill's POV**

I really needed to talk to Domi, but she was ignoring me. Not to mention Tay and Tom yelling at me to shut up. This was great. Just freaking great.

**Tom's POV  
**  
"Were here!" I said. Tay just got out of the car along with Domi and Bill.

"Finally!" Gustav said coming up to us.

"What's up with that?" Georg asked looking at Bill and Domi. Bill was trying to get domi to talk well Tay was sitting on the hood of the car.

"I have no clue anymore." I said walking over to Tay. "Me and the G's will get the stuff onto the plane I'll come get you when were done." I said kissing Tay's cheek.

"I'll be here." She said leaning back and closing her eyes.

**Bill's POV**

"Domi, please talk to me," I begged. She was silent. Still nothing. "Domi," I continued. "Please, please, just say something."

"Fine," she spat. "You want me to say something? F*ck you Bill." Ouch. That really hurt. I couldn't believe she had just said that.

**Tay's POV**

I was laying on the hood of Tom's car. I over heard Bill and Domi fighting. I just think Domi's being a brat.

"Would you two shut up already!" I yelled. I was tired of Bill trying to get Domi to talk!

"Don't yell at me!" Domi yelled back.

"At least I'm not being a big stupid brat!" I hopped off the car and went in the opposite direction as she did.

**Domi's POV**

I was so p*ssed off at everyone. I just wanted to be left alone. But Bill wouldn't stop bugging me. He was seriously starting to get on my nerves.

"Domi, please," he begged.

"Go away," I started walking off and he followed me.

"Just talk to me."

"I don't even want to see you, now just get away from me!"


	18. Living Apart

**Tom's POV**

After rethinking everything in my head I realize how happy and sad I am. I'm happy because I haven't seen my family since moving and I have missed where I grew up so much. I am sad because I will be leaving behind friends, and my own twin brother. I knew we were going to grow apart one day but not so soon. I'm defiantly going to miss Bill.

"What's wrong?" Tay asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Just thinking about how much I have missed Germany."

"I've really missed it too. I'm also going to miss our friends here." She said.

"Yeah I'll miss them too." After that we just sat silent.

**Bill's POV**

I couldn't believe my brother was actually leaving. It would be hard to live without him. He had been there my entire life. The one person I could always turn to, and now he's gone. But I had to stay strong and move on. Only if I knew how.

**Tom's POV**

After talking for a bit about how good its going to be to see everyone went to sleep. I stayed up worrying about my baby brother all alone in America. I pulled out my lap top and started watching videos, listing to music, etc.

**4 Months Later **

**Bill's POV  
**

I had to get to work on my new solo album. It wasn't the same not having Tom there to help when I get stuck. So I sat there staring at a microphone for hours; a pencil in my mouth. Nothing would come to me.

**Tay's POV**

"I look like a whale!" I said walking into the kitchen of our house.

"You're eight months pregnant." Tom said walking in behind me.

"Doesn't mean I have to look like..." I was cut off by pulling me into a hug and sweet little kiss.

"You look amazing for being eight months pregnant. Also what do you want to eat?" He asked heading for the fridge well I sat down.

"Bacon with melted cheddar cheese on top please." I said smiling. Tom just look at me funny before getting out the bacon.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" He said making us bacon. After we were done eating I want to use the bathroom and my water broke.

"Tom my water broke!" I said getting up. He can running in and helped me out to the car.

**Domi's POV**

I saw Bill lazily walk into the living room. He'd been having a hard time. We both had. My best friend in the entire world just moved half way across it!  
"What's wrong Babe?" I asked him even though I already knew the answer.  
"Just tired from a long day working on my album," he surprised me. Looks like he was getting better.

**Tay's POV**

"One last push." The doctor said to me. I did as I was told.

"It's a boy!" The nurse said showing him to me. After they took him away to be check I turned to Tom.

"I wish Bill could have been here." I said.

"Me too but we do have a beautiful new baby boy." Tom said kissing my head.

"I love you." I was so tired so I closed my eyes to get some sleep.

"Love you too." Tom said kissing my forehead. When I woke up I saw Tom holding our son in his arms. I reached over grabbing the camera and took a picture.

"I found our Christmas card picture!" I said smiling. Tom just smiled back while bringing our son over to me. We named him Wyatt Thomas Kaulitz. "Did you get a hole of Bill yet?" I asked taking our son.

"Sadly enough no." Tom said picking up the camera. "Smile!" He said taking the photo then showing it to me.

"I think we should use both for our Christmas cards what about you?"

"That sounds nice." Just then there was a knock at the door. It was Tom's mom, step-dad, and dad coming to see us.

"He's beautiful." Simone said taking him from me.

"Hey Bill guess what!" Tom said excited he finally got his brother.


End file.
